Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-4})^{3}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-4})^{3} = 6^{(-4)(3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-4})^{3}} = 6^{-12}} $